


Meet me in the halfway

by pioggiaviola



Category: Supernatural
Genre: After Castiel's Death, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Drinking to Cope, Heavy Drinking, M/M, Pining
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pioggiaviola/pseuds/pioggiaviola
Summary: La morte di Castiel gli avvelena la testa di Dean. E non può fuggire dal posto in cui si trova. Può solo sopravvivere, suo malgrado.





	Meet me in the halfway

 

_Nobody knows we love. I catch your eyes in the dark,_  
_one look relives the memory.  
Remember me the way I used to be._  
― The Cure, **Secrets**  
   
   
   
   
_“Here my tears are falling, Nastenka. Let them flow, let them flow…_  
_they won't hurt anybody. They will dry, Nastenka.”_  
― F. Dostoevskij, **White Nights**

   
   
   
   
 

 

**Meet me in the halfway**  
**_is where I’m gonna wait, for you_**

  
   
   
   
Vuole sentire l'alcol infiammargli la gola fino in fondo e vuole sforzarsi di non tossire per trattenere la sensazione. Dopo un paio di sorsate, se stringe gli occhi, la sedia davanti a lui smette di essere vuota. Se trattiene il respiro abbastanza a lungo, può sentire una voce che conosce bene sussurrargli all’orecchio.  
   
_Ciao, Dean._  
   
Certe sere, è l’unica consolazione che possa permettersi. Altre, è un incubo che non sa come combattere.  
   
   
   
Alle cinque e trenta del mattino, il suono acuto dell’allarme si diffonde nell’accampamento. A quell’ora, Bobby è già pronto a lasciare la baracca per unirsi alla squadra di pattuglia.  
   
Ogni mattina, la sua frase d’apertura è “non guardarmi in quel modo, non sei un prigioniero, ragazzo” e, _ogni mattina_ , lo guarda con una pietà che Dean non è in grado di sopportare. “Te l’ho detto quando sei arrivato, i figli di Mary Winchester sono i benvenuti. Realtà alternativa o meno.”  
   
“Allora fammi venire con te,” biascica Dean, chiudendo gli occhi per un momento per combattere contro la sensazione che il suo stomaco si stia rivoltando in mezzo al resto dei suoi organi interni.  
   
Bobby si copre il viso e la testa con un mantello spesso; lì fuori l’aria è tossica, impossibile da respirare, pregna com’è di zolfo e di milioni di particelle di detriti causati dalle continue esplosioni delle bombe anti demone.  “Quando sarai pronto.”  
   
Dean batte un pugno sul tavolo, facendo traballare la bottiglia mezza vuota di bourbon. “Smettila con questa stronzata, sono un cacciatore da quando sono nato. Ne so molto di più di tanti soldati che ti porti oltre i cancelli, Bobby”  
   
Bobby gli punta un dito contro e lo guarda contrariato. “Non fare l’idiota. Quei ragazzi sono pronti e concentrati.”  
   
L’implicazione nascosta in quelle parole è così chiara che Dean deve trattenersi dal mettersi a bestemmiare. _Tu non lo sei_.  
   
Dean stringe i denti per qualche secondo per ritrovare il controllo. “Posso cavarmela come ho sempre fatto. Non sono pazzo,” dice con disgusto.  
   
“Lo so che non sei pazzo.” Bobby afferra il fucile a doppia canna lasciato all’ingresso, una mano già sulla maniglia della porta. Guarda a lungo il pavimento, dandogli le spalle, prima di concludere. “Ma devi darti un po’ di tempo, ragazzo. E devi smetterla di bere.” Qualche secondo dopo, Bobby richiude la porta alle sue spalle senza guardarsi indietro. Dean resta da solo con mezza bottiglia di bourbon, una pila di pagine fitte di incantesimi e rituali da studiare, e un malessere che gli lacera lo stomaco da mattina a sera.  
   
Sono passate settimane, da quando è arrivato; non sa più neanche quante, ad un certo punto ha smesso di contarle. La sua mente continua a riproporgli immagini spezzate del corpo di Castiel, della macchia di sangue che s’allargava sulla sua camicia bianca, del terreno annerito dalle sue ali. Non si era reso conto di quando la spaccatura dimensionale si era riaperta, concentrato com’era a fissare il suo stupido trench e mai il viso, mai le mani, mai nessuna parte del corpo, conservando l’illusione che se non l’avesse toccato, se non avesse sentito sotto le dita la pelle ormai fredda, Cas sarebbe potuto ritornare come qualsiasi altra volta.  
   
E intanto, la frattura spazio-temporale si era fatta più grossa, più luminosa. Più _potente_. E intanto, Dean era stato strattonato in questa follia apocalittica quando ancora sentiva tra le mani la stoffa dei vestiti di Castiel.  
   
Bobby lo aveva trovato da qualche parte nei pressi dei cancelli dell’accampamento. C’erano state le urla della gente che non voleva estranei vicino alle baracche, qualcuno aveva proposto di lasciare Dean a cavarsela da solo al di là dei confini. Qualcun altro aveva sospettato che fosse un demone. O, peggio, un _angelo_.  
   
Era stato Bobby ad intercedere per lui senza battere ciglio. Era stato Bobby a capire quanto Dean fosse confuso, quanto fosse –  
   
Quanto fosse _incapace_ di avere a che fare con quello che stava succedendo.  
   
Dei giorni successivi, Dean ricorda solo i sogni caotici, la pistola che aveva rubato dall’arsenale di Bobby da tenere sotto il cuscino. E la nausea che ancora adesso lo colpisce allo stomaco d’improvviso, lasciandolo esausto e vulnerabile, _cristo_ , così vulnerabile… C’è un motivo per cui Bobby non lascia che si unisca alla pattuglia. All’accampamento, è stato schedato come una mina vagante; in lui, non vedono un cacciatore o un soldato. Vedono solo un reduce di guerra da commiserare.  
   
La cosa patetica è che è esattamente così che Dean si sente adesso.  
   
   
   
   
   
Restare nel campo è umiliante.  
   
Quando è abbastanza lucido, si trascina tra le baracche, macinando metri di terreno ricoperti da uno spesso strato di neve e detriti, un cappuccio calato sulla testa e lo sguardo dritto davanti a sé. Non fa deviazioni, non esita. Ogni passo che fa ha la stessa cadenza del precedente, in una marcia che ripete ogni giorno nella speranza che l’abitudine lo aiuti a non fermarsi mai a _pensare_. Restare troppo a lungo nel silenzio della sua testa lo fa sentire claustrofobico. Quindi cammina, cammina anche se non ha idea di dove stia andando.  
   
Questo non significa che non noti le occhiate della gente, o il modo in cui mormorano ogni volta che una pattuglia lascia il campo e lui non è tra quei soldati.  
   
_Ha qualcosa che non va_ , dicono alle sue spalle. _Era il compagno di un angelo._  
   
_Ci metterà tutti in pericolo,_ bisbigliano. _È pazzo._    
   
E forse lo è sul serio. Forse ha perso la testa nel demenziale tentativo di fingere che non sia successo niente. Perché se smette di ricordare, di vedere quella dannata terra bruciata, di sentire nei timpani quel _rantolo_ , se smette di sentire il calore del sangue appena sotto la stoffa della camicia… se smette di immaginarselo, smetterà di essere vero.  
   
Quando costeggia i cancelli, soldati schierati lo guardano con insistenza, spronandolo a sbrigarsi a passare oltre. Ci sono uomini armati lungo tutto il perimetro ad ogni ora del giorno per impedire ai civili di sostare troppo a lungo da quelle parti. Ma la verità è che Bobby ha dato ordine ti tenere d’occhio soprattutto Dean Winchester. Conoscono il suo nome, conoscono la sua faccia, non hanno idea del perché a Dean non sia permesso lasciare il campo, ma sono soldati e obbediscono agli ordini senza discutere. Non c’è molto altro che possano fare. Credono che sia per il bene comune.  
   
E se non lo lasciano andare fuori, è scontato che il suo compito, l’unica cosa che gli lascino fare, sia lavorare nell’infermeria, perché sa come dare dei punti di sutura, conosce le manovre di base per assestare le fratture, sa come ripulire le ferite. Anche se è pazzo, ricorda ancora come si fa a sopravvivere. Almeno in teoria.  
   
Ogni giorno, vede sfilare davanti ai suoi occhi decine di combattenti di rientro dai turni di vigilanza; hanno tutti gli stessi occhi incavati, le stesse teste rasate, e rune disegnate alla base della nuca o sul petto, come medaglie al valore. Gli ricordano, in qualche modo, gli uomini di Camp Chitaqua. Non sono cacciatori, sono uomini buttati all’improvviso nella bocca dell’inferno, costretti a diventare soldati in fretta e furia; molti di loro non sanno ancora gestire al meglio le armi. A volte, arrivano da lui ragazzini di non più di diciassette anni alla loro prima ronda, pieni di determinazione, arroganti com’è stato anche Dean un tempo.  
   
Quando ritornano in infermeria, al termine delle missioni oltre i cancelli, i loro visi cambiano, diventano le copie carbone dei soldati più grandi: spenti e disillusi. Dei morti viventi.  
   
È patetica la disperazione con cui vorrebbe andare con loro, ed è patetico insistere per ottenere qualche magra informazione mentre li tiene fermi per disinfettare e richiudere le loro ferite. Nessuno dei soldati gli ha mai rivolto la parola.  
   
Durante il suo primo giorno al baracchino dell’infermeria, chiunque lavorasse lì dentro lo aveva squadrato con sospetto; studiavano le sue mosse, facevano domande insistenti. Così Berta lo aveva portato nel suo ufficio – nient’altro che un tavolo e una cassa di legno per sedia – e gli aveva spiegato quello che c’era da fare lì dentro. “Ogni farmaco è schedato,” aveva detto leccandosi le labbra, prima di aggiungere, “abbiamo bisogno di ogni singola dose. Ecco perché sono tutti molto… _apprensivi_.” Cercavano di capire se fosse un potenziale tossico.  
   
Da quel momento in poi, Berta c’era sempre stata per lui.  
   
C’è stata per Dean quando qualche soldato non voleva farsi medicare dall’ _estraneo_ e c’è stata quando Dean ha dovuto suturare una lacerazione da arma bianca, sul petto di un uomo in camicia. Non aveva detto niente quando Dean aveva lasciato l’ambulatorio a metà turno con il fiato corto e la maglia bagnata di sudore dietro la schiena. Lo aveva raggiunto sul retro e lo aveva scosso per un braccio, allontanandolo dalla chiazza di vomito che si allargava sulla neve ai suoi piedi.  
   
“Ho perso un amico,” era stata l’unica cosa che Dean era stato in grado di ammettere. “E mia madre è dispersa.”  
   
Berta non gli ha mai chiesto nulla. Si limita a mettergli in tasca un paio di aspirine a settimana; “sembri un morto che cammina,” ripete più spesso di quanto Dean non voglia soffermarsi a pensare. E Dean sa che ha ragione; a volte si sente così fuori di sé che la cosa lo spaventa.  
   
A volte, Berta lo fissa come un cane da caccia; i suoi occhi azzurri lo seguono costantemente, misurando e analizzando ogni suo passo. “Posso sistemarti io, sai”, dice, afferrandogli una ciocca di capelli. Glielo propone ogni settimana, anche se sa che non è ancora il momento, che Dean non è ancora pronto. Non si è rasato e non ha più tagliato i capelli da _quella notte_. Vederli così lunghi lo aiuta a tenere i piedi per terra, a ricordarsi che è tutto vero. Certe volte, lo aiutano ad illudersi di essere una persona totalmente diversa.  
   
“Non lasciarti andare. Non te lo puoi permettere, non in questo posto,” Berta prende la sua guancia in una mano. “Intesi?”  
   
Dean annuisce a testa bassa, evitando il suo sguardo; ha la sensazione che quella donna riesca a vedere molte cose, cose di cui lui non vuole parlare. Le mani di Berta sulle sue spalle lo fanno tornare bambino per un attimo; vorrebbe rannicchiarsi vicino a lei e lasciare che gli accarezzi la testa, che continui a dirgli che può _sistemarlo_ , che può rimetterlo a posto, anche se non è vero.  
   
“Hai gli stessi occhi disperati di quei soldati e non sei mai stato fuori da questo campo…”, mormora Berta. Odora di disinfettante e sigarette. Le sue rughe diventano improvvisamente più profonde, vecchie di cento anni, mentre sistema i capelli sulle tempie di Dean. Gli ricorda così tanto sua madre, che la bile risale velocemente alla sua gola.  
   
Berta passa qualche minuto a guardarlo, con le labbra strette e un’espressione assente come se stesse pensando a qualcosa di triste. Quando si riscuote e torna finalmente al presente, sembra solo stanca e malinconica. Prima di lasciarlo andare, si schiarisce la voce. “Adesso muoviti, lazzarone. Trova lo sciroppo per la tosse, abbiamo un sacco di bambini ammalati per questo dannato freddo”, dice, tirandogli una pacca sul sedere.  
   
   
   
   
Durante il suo turno, un ragazzino osserva fisso fisso Dean dalla panca su cui sta seduto in attesa dei farmaci necessari ad alleviare la fatica della bronchite; respirando a fatica, dice “devo guarire per andare oltre i cancelli.”  
   
“Non ti faranno andare oltre i cancelli,” risponde Dean. “Quanti anni hai? Dieci?”  
   
“Sedici.” Il ragazzino riabbottona la camicia, ha il fiato corto e la voce che lascia le sue labbra non è che un rantolo. Dean non è sicuro che le medicine che hanno a disposizione siano abbastanza ed è così ingiusto che si prenderebbe a pugni in faccia da solo, perché non ha avuto neppure il coraggio di confessarlo alla madre del ragazzo.  
   
Irrigidisce le spalle, cercando di farsi più grosso e imporre quel poco di autorità che gli è rimasta. “Non ti darò il consenso per arruolarti.”  
   
Il ragazzo stringe i denti e la sua faccia si arrossa. “Mio padre è morto là fuori il mese scorso,” si agita, “mi sembri uno che ha perso abbastanza da capirmi. Devo andare ad ammazzare qualcuno di quei bastardi. Firmami il consenso e basta. Siamo comunque tutti dei condannati a morte, non cambia niente.”  
   
Quelle parole sono una spruzzata di acqua fredda sulla faccia.  
   
Dean sente lo sguardo di Berta conficcato dietro la nuca, mentre traffica con l’anta rotta della dispensa. Vorrebbe trovare qualcosa di saggio da dire, o magari avere parole da offrire come una piccola consolazione, ma per quanto scavi nella sua testa non c’è niente. Se ne sta lì, impietrito, dando le spalle al ragazzo – _Rick_ , ha detto di chiamarsi Rick, vuole marchiarselo a fuoco nel cervello e non dimenticare mai il suo nome – e pensa a quanta merda ci sia nel mondo, in ogni sua declinazione e dimensione.  
   
Rick ha ragione, ha maledettamente ragione; hanno tutti il cappio al collo, nessuna via di fuga. Ultimamente, Dean non fa altro che rigirarsi quel pensiero nella testa, e non è la prima volta che si sente ossessionato dal fatto che c’è _troppo_ da combattere là fuori e che non è sicuro di avere la forza per continuare a sopportarlo. Tanto vale andarsene in uno scoppio di gloria e amen.  
   
Ma un secondo dopo, la mano di Berta si aggrappa alla sua spalla, riscuotendolo. In altre circostanze, Dean si sentirebbe in colpa per il modo in cui sta ragionando; oggi, si limita a prendere un profondo respiro e a dire quello che direbbe chiunque. “ _No_. Non puoi andare là fuori. Fine della discussione.”  
   
“Prendi i tuoi farmaci e vai a casa, ragazzo, avanti” insiste Berta, indicando l’uscita.  
   
Rick li guarda entrambi a lungo, prima di afferrare ferocemente il sacchetto con la sua prescrizione e di andarsene, sbattendo la porta.  
   
Quell’antibiotico che gli hanno dato non durerà che qualche giorno, dopodiché nessuno al baracchino saprà che pesci prendere con il ragazzo, o con qualunque altro bambino del campo. Non fin quando arriveranno le scorte dalla spedizione agli ospedali abbandonati, e comunque potrebbero volerci giorni, forse settimane.  
   
Poi ricomincerà tutto da capo. _Ancora e ancora_. Fino a quando Rick otterrà il suo permesso per arruolarsi e tornerà da Dean sporco e insanguinato. Oppure mezzo morto.  
   
Alla fine, Berta stringe più forte la presa sul suo braccio come per riportarlo sulla Terra. “E tu vai a mangiare qualcosa, non puoi sentirti male qui dentro.” Senza dire nient’altro lo spinge verso la porta. Dean se ne va verso la mensa; non ha nessuna intenzione di mangiare, ma sa che Berta lo guarderà dal baracchino fino a quando non lo vedrà sparire dall’altra parte della strada. Così si cala il cappuccio sulla fronte e comincia a camminare.  
   
   
   
   
   
Quando è da solo, va tutto a puttane.  
   
L’unica cosa che si è sentito in grado di buttare giù è del caffè, anche se quello che gli hanno versato nella tazza sbeccata assomiglia più che altro ad acqua sporca con della polvere solubile non del tutto sciolta. Prova a prenderne un sorso, solo il tempo di bruciarsi la lingua e, quando solleva lo sguardo – lui è là.  
   
Non ha bisogno dell’alcol per vedere l’immagine di Castiel seduto di fronte al lui, al tavolo della mensa. _Questo non è il Dean che conosco._  
   
E non ha bisogno dell’alcol neppure per sentirsi intossicato.  
   
_Che ti è successo, Dean?_  
   
La verità è che ci sono giorni in cui non riesce a mettere a fuoco la realtà. Oggi è uno di quelli. All’inizio, si ubriacava fino a dimenticarsi delle allucinazioni, nella speranza che smettessero di tormentarlo, ma dopo un po’ ha cominciato ad _aspettarle_ , e la dipendenza dall’alcol non ha fatto altro che dargli la spinta che gli serviva per cadere nel baratro. Ha reso la sua immaginazione più vivida e precisa, perché oggi può vedere ogni singolo dettaglio del viso di Castiel, riesce persino a notare una dannata macchia sulla sua cravatta. Deve combattere la voglia di allungare il braccio e provare a _toccarlo_.  
   
Si guarda le mani e le serra in due pugni quando si rende conto che tremano. Allontana la tazza di caffè, prima di spingersi via dal tavolo e mettersi in piedi.  
   
Lascia l’immagine di Castiel dietro di sé. Non sa per andare dove, ma _ha bisogno di respirare_.  
   
Ma quando la porta della mensa si richiude alle sue spalle e mette a fuoco quello che ha intorno, si sente in colpa a guardare la miseria dell’accampamento, con in testa il solo pensiero di volersi strappare a morsi dalla testa tutto quello che è successo. Può leggere la sua stessa disperazione sulla faccia di ognuna delle persone che incrocia nel campo senza riconoscersi nel loro sguardo, ogni cosa che ha intorno gli sembra estranea. E all’improvviso, realizza di essere stato così imprigionato nella sua testa, da non essersi mai reso conto prima d’ora che le baracche sono troppo numerose rispetto ai suoi abitanti.  
   
Le missioni al di là dei cancelli devono aver decimato quel poco di umanità scampata all’apocalisse.  
   
Dean si domanda come ha fatto a non _vedere_ che quasi un terzo delle abitazioni del campo sono abbandonate. Si chiede in che tipo di allucinazione stesse sprofondando il giorno in cui decine e decine di persone hanno oltrepassato il confine per non tornare più a casa e con che cosa si stesse ubriacando quando madri, mogli e fratelli avevano dovuto bruciare pire vuote solo per dire addio ai propri cari.  
   
Ricorda solo vagamente una discussione con Bobby. _Non ti lascerò venire là fuori con me solo perché tu possa farti ammazzare,_ gli aveva ripetuto più di una volta. _Perché è questo che stai cercando di fare._  
   
Dean non sapeva neanche che avesse ragione, non sapeva un cazzo di niente.  
   
   
   
   
Certe sere, la vodka - vodka stantia, vecchia di anni probabilmente; l'unica cosa che sia rimasta da bere lì dentro - gli dà alla testa più in fretta di quanto gli faccia piacere ammettere. Si sdraia sulla brandina e si accerta che la pistola sia sotto il cuscino, dopodiché s’impegna a dare fondo alla bottiglia anche quando le palpebre minacciano di chiudersi.  
   
Scivola nel dormiveglia, cullato un po’ rudemente da quella ninnananna alcolica; l'alcol brucia bene sotto il palato e giù per la gola, e gli dà soddisfazione.  
   
Sa quello che sta facendo a se stesso. Sa che per quanto il vizio di bere abbia sempre fatto parte delle sue giornate, ora è diventato qualcos’altro; Dean ha _bisogno_ di bere, come prima aveva bisogno di cacciare. Forse la sua vita di prima era l’unica cosa in grado di tenerlo fuori dal baratro della dipendenza, ma ora non gli resta nient’altro. Sa anche che se fosse un po’ più sobrio, se non si fosse ridotto ad una larva, sarebbe stato oltre i cancelli a prendere a calci in culo ogni dannato mostro per proteggere questa gente; realtà alternativa o meno è quello lo scopo della sua vita.  
   
Resta disteso al buio pensando a quello che c’è là fuori, a cosa stia vedendo Bobby in quel momento. Per un bel po’ pensa anche a sua madre e prova vergogna e paura; uno dei motivi per cui dovrebbe essere arruolato è che dovrebbe andare a cercarla. Se ci fosse stato Sam al suo posto, sarebbe già sulle tracce di Mary. Ma lui non ha neanche il permesso di fare il suo lavoro, perché ha scelto di trasformarsi nello scheletro di se stesso, a quanto pare, e ci sta riuscendo piuttosto bene.  
   
_Che ti è successo, Dean?_  
   
_Questo non sei tu._  
   
“Non ne sai un bel niente tu, di quello che sono adesso,” dice alla stanza vuota.  
   
Lascia cadere la bottiglia sul pavimento, troppo stanco anche per continuare a portarsela alla bocca. Dietro i suoi occhi chiusi, vede Castiel sorridere amaramente. _Io ti conosco._  
   
Usa tutta la sua forza di volontà per impedirsi di parlare ancora con il buio. Ma l’immagine di Cas non lo abbandona e sentirsi meglio per questo è la sensazione più disperata che abbia mai provato.  
   
   
 

 

***

   
   
   
L’indomani mattina, Berta gli chiede per la prima volta “che ti è capitato, ragazzo?”; la sua voce è così impaurita e carica di preoccupazione, che spinge Dean a sollevare lo sguardo nel suo, mentre dice “sto bene.”  
   
Tenta addirittura una specie di sorriso.  
   
Ma Berta lo guarda severamente, come si farebbe con un ragazzino troppo testardo, e lo mette a sedere nel suo minuscolo ufficio. Versa dell’acqua in un pentolino ed accende un fornello da campo; qualche secondo dopo l’odore del tè caldo inonda tutto il baracchino.  
   
“Voi inglesi,” dice Dean senza calore nella voce, “un po’ di tè e pensate di risolvere i problemi dell’universo.”  
   
Berta gli mette tra le mani una tazza bollente e gli dà uno schiaffo sulla testa. “Questa roba ti scalda dall’interno. È l’unica cosa in grado di darti un po’ di calore in posti freddi e violenti come questi… e tu ne hai bisogno più di chiunque altro.”  
   
Dean fissa le foglie galleggiare sulla superficie della brodaglia e ripete, scandendo lentamente ogni sillaba, “sto bene. Davvero. Sto bene.”  
   
“No, non è vero,” dice Berta rabbiosamente, costringendolo a guardarla mentre gli punta l’indice contro il petto, “e se non lo ammetti con te stesso e non cominci a lavorarci, finirai otto piedi sotto terra prima di rendertene conto, Dean Winchester.”  
   
Quel tè non brucia abbastanza. Non brucia come la vodka. Ed è inutile.  
   
   
   
 

 

***

   
   
   
Si ritrova ai cancelli. Non sa perché, non si ricorda a che cosa stava pensando di ritorno dal suo turno in infermeria. Sa che ha sentito mormorare le sentinelle, sa che ha sentito dire _forse dovremmo dare l’allarme, è proprio qui fuori._  
   
_Dovremmo aprire il fuoco._  
   
Dopodiché, ha camminato spedito verso l’esile torre di vedetta posta tra i due cancelli di confine. Da lì, riesce a vedere i fili di cotone imbevuti di acqua santa che sono stati intrecciati nella rete metallica fino a disegnare sigilli protettivi. Sotto la suola degli stivali sente i bordi delle trappole antidemone di legno nascoste pochi centimetri sotto il nevischio.  
   
“Non dovresti essere qui”, gli dice uno dei soldati, un ragazzo sulla ventina, i capelli rasati e una cicatrice lunga circa cinque centimetri sulla guancia. È stato Dean a suturare quella ferita.  
   
“Voglio solo sapere che sta succedendo.”  
   
“Bobby ha detto che saresti venuto, prima o poi. Ha detto anche di cacciarti… di cacciarti a calci, se necessario.”  
   
Dean stringe i pugni nelle tasche della giacca e distoglie lo sguardo. “Sono un cacciatore, al contrario di quello che vi ha fatto credere lui. Potrei essere d’aiuto.”  
   
Il ragazzo tossisce leggermente ed esita, riposizionando il fucile tra le braccia. “Dice che rischieresti di farti ammazzare. Non possiamo preoccuparci di – ”  
   
“E’ A DIECI METRI DAL PERIMETRO. PREPARATE I PROIETTILI. VELOCI, VELOCI, _VELOCI_!”  
   
Il ragazzo s’interrompe, la sua attenzione catturata interamente dalle urla dei suoi compagni e da qualcosa poco oltre la recinzione. Dean viene spinto indietro dalle sentinelle, ognuna di loro con il fucile puntato dalle aperture d’attacco posizionate ad altezza uomo tra le maglie metalliche del cancello.  
   
Dean non riesce a muovere un passo. Non ha un’arma, è solo d’intralcio, ed è gelato sul posto da quel poco che riesce a vedere oltre le teste dei soldati.  
   
“Vattene da qui, _adesso_ ,” urla qualcuno alla sua sinistra. Dean ci mette del tempo per capire che si riferiscono a lui.  
   
“- non costringerci ad usare la forza e vattene sulle tue gambe!”  
   
Alle spalle di Dean, il campo vibra di terrore, qualcuno è per strada, qualcun altro a pochi passi da lui per stare a vedere quello che succede. Molti si barricano dietro le loro porte, probabilmente pregano, anche se Dean non sa proprio in chi ripongano le loro speranze.  
   
Gli occhi di tutti sono puntati su qualcosa che rischiara la boscaglia, là fuori; un bagliore bianco emette un’elettricità spaventosa e gloriosa allo stesso tempo. C’è un suono orrendo che gli fa rizzare i capelli sulla nuca; un secondo dopo, una tremenda esplosione squarcia l’aria. Nel buio, Dean riesce a sentire le urla dei demoni sbalzati fuori dai propri tramiti; devono essere decine e decine di bastardi che crepano in un solo colpo, riempiendo l’aria di un unico lamento disumano. E una mastodontica folata di zolfo si leva oltre gli alberi e viaggia ad altissima velocità verso l’accampamento.  
   
In tutta quell’esplosione di luce, Dean è quasi certo di poter distinguere una sagoma, ma non è sicuro di poter fare affidamento sui suoi occhi, perché quello che vede sono ali.  
   
“E’ un dannatissimo angelo, cazzo, sparate!”  
   
“Non riesco a vedere niente!”  
   
“Continua a spostarsi… _merda_.”  
   
Il rumore degli spari arriva alle orecchie di Dean come ovattato e a rilento, ogni colpo sembra andare inesorabilmente a vuoto. Come se reagisse all’energia tangibile sprigionata dall’angelo, il cielo diventa così scuro che è impossibile vedere altro che il profilo elettrico di quelle ali imponenti; nuvole cupe e minacciose si addensano sulle loro teste, e i tuoni sono così rumorosi da coprire lo scoppio dei proiettili. La natura impazzisce nel raggio di miglia, per quel che ne sa Dean.  
   
È qualcosa di così potente che non sa se esserne terrorizzato a morte o affascinato. Intutta quella luce accecante, sembra quasi di poter vedere la forma reale della creatura celeste e, allo stesso tempo, la sagoma umana del suo tramite. Come due immagini sovrapposte che la mente di Dean non è del tutto in grado di far combaciare.  
   
Poi, al di sopra dei boati-  
   
_Sono tutti morti._  
   
La voce tuona all’improvviso tra gli alberi facendone oscillare le chiome come una violenta raffica di vento; è avvolgente e risuona nel corpo di Dean usandolo come se fosse una cassa di risonanza.  
   
_Ognuno di loro._  
   
_Ma ne arriveranno ancora e a centinaia, e siete troppo deboli per tenerli tutti alla larga._  
   
C’è qualcosa che mette in allerta tutti i suoi sensi, esattamente come gli succede durante una caccia; non sa cosa sia, ma è una sensazione così forte che si ritrova a sopprimere i brividi lungo la schiena.  
   
Un secondo dopo, qualcuno lancia una granata nel punto in cui si trova l’angelo, ma non sembra altro che un petardo a confronto con la potenza della creatura. Dean respira così velocemente da ritrovarsi ad ansimare nel buio e si spreme le meningi per afferrare cos’è che lo fa sentire come in preda ad un dejavù, come se stesse guardando un disegno che conosce, ma di cui fa fatica ad afferrare il senso…  
   
Poi la voce si leva di nuovo, irritata e delusa. _Sto solo cercando di salvare tutti voi._  
   
Ed è a quel punto che riesce a capire cos’è che lo fa sentire un moscerino in una tempesta. Non è solo riverenza nei confronti di ciò che ha davanti. È un dolore acuto al petto e un lamento malinconico che gli scoppia tra le tempie. È la sua testa che urla incessantemente e dolorosamente, perché _conosce quella voce_.  
   
Ma è impossibile che sia così non ha senso la sua testa dev’essere del tutto fuori controllo. Non può essere.  
   
Eppure…  
   
_Non sono il vostro nemico._  
   
Quella voce è di Castiel.  
   
   
   
   
 

 

***

   
   
   
   
   
Quella notte, gli occhi dell’intero accampamento sono fari puntati verso il buio. I soldati restano in allerta, le armi puntate verso il bosco fino al primo luccichio dell’alba.  
   
Dell’angelo non c’è più traccia.  
   
La squadra di spedizione di Bobby fa ritorno all’accampamento qualche ora più tardi. Nessuno di loro è stato ferito da un demone.  
   
   
   
   
 

 

***

   
   
   
   
“L’ho visto”, ripete stupidamente, “e l’ho sentito. Era la sua voce. Era _lui_.”  
   
Berta gli stringe le braccia intorno alle spalle così forte che per un momento sembra che voglia soffocarlo. Sposta i capelli umidi dalla fronte sudata di Dean. “Non è lui, Dean. Non è davvero lui. È solo un angelo come altri mille.”  
   
“Era la sua voce. Era là fuori.”  
   
“Non è l’angelo che conoscevi. Devi levartelo dalla testa.”  
   
   
   
   
Ma smettere di pensarci, quando la sua mente non fa altro che giocare con lui, è impossibile.  
   
Aspetta Bobby nella baracca, incapace di fare altro se non muovere nervosamente le gambe sotto il tavolo, tenendosi le mani strette l’una nell’altra. Quando lo vede entrare dalla porta, quasi gli salta al collo. “Era per questo che non mi lasciavi uscire,” dice.  
   
Bobby lo aggira, mentre si libera del mantello che gli copre la testa e metà della faccia. Ha gli occhi cerchiati di nero, quasi incavati. “Abbassa i toni, ragazzo.”  
   
“Tu lo sapevi che lui era là fuori. Ti aspettavi che non l’avrei mai visto?”  
   
“Mi aspettavo che tu ti riprendessi e fossi pronto a gestirlo, razza di idiota!”  
   
“Notizia flash, mamma orsa: non ho bisogno che tu mi accudisca.”  
   
Questo fa scoppiare Bobby a ridere, di una risata amara, mentre prende in mano la bottiglia di bourbon dal tavolo e quella di vodka abbandonata sul pavimento accanto alla brandina. Guarda Dean inarcando le sopracciglia scetticamente. “Tu dici?”, sospira. “Non sei abbastanza in te per andare oltre i cancelli e non eri pronto a vedere… quello che hai visto.”  
   
Dean sente dolore ai denti da tanto li stringe; respira dalle narici più e più volte. “Sto _bene_.”  
   
“Ascoltami. Qualsiasi cosa tu stia pensando in questo momento… l’angelo che hai visto là fuori non ha niente a che fare con il tuo amico. Non sappiamo neanche che cosa voglia da noi. Il fatto che sia lì…” Bobby lo costringe a guardarlo negli occhi, “Dean, il fatto che sia lì non cambia niente.”  
   
Dean si passa una mano sul viso. “Io- ”  
   
“So che sembra lui, ma non lo è. Questo non è il mondo come lo conoscevi, Dean,” Bobby stringe la sua spalla per un po’; prima di lasciarlo andare, aggiunge “E, cristo santo, smettila con l’alcol. E continua a studiare quegli incantesimi di localizzazione che ti ho dato. Ti prometto che ti porterò fuori dal campo a cercare tua madre.”  
   
Dean annuisce lentamente, ma vorrebbe prendere a testate la parete più vicina, perché sa che dovrebbe ascoltare Bobby, sa che non esiste niente che possa riportare indietro un angelo ucciso come è stato ucciso Castiel, ma  
   
_tutti quelli che hai amato potrebbero essere morti, tutti. Eccetto me._  
   
Castiel è sempre, sempre tornato. Non riesce a convincersi che sta volta sia diverso.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Quando rivede Castiel, è in sogno. Non è uno dei soliti, perché Dean non sta stringendo un corpo morto, mormorandogli di tornare indietro. Sta volta, sono semplicemente nel bunker e Castiel è seduto sul pavimento, dietro la porta della camera di Dean.  
   
_Ho visto la tua anima più di una volta e molto da vicino._  
   
Dean non capisce se quello che sta sognando sia un ricordo o una fantasia creata appositamente dalla sua testa malata, ma gli sembra familiare… Cas non indossa il trench, la sua cravatta è sciolta intorno al collo. Dean ha voglia di sistemargli i capelli sulla fronte, una cosa che non ha mai fatto per nessuno in vita sua. Una cosa che non ha mai fatto quando poteva.  
   
Poi Castiel solleva lo sguardo e lo punta nel suo, e Dean sente le ginocchia cedere sotto il suo peso. Non vede i suoi occhi da quella notte al lago. Neanche il Castiel delle sue allucinazioni lo ha mai guardato così direttamente. _Ho visto la tua anima,_ ripete sorridendo, _e l’ho amata, Dean. A volte disperatamente, a volte con più delicatezza._  
   
_Ma sono riuscito a dirtelo solo mentre stavo morendo… è da codardi confessarsi senza dover fronteggiare le conseguenze, non è vero?_  
   
 “Ma non sei morto, poi. Non quella notte,” mormora, sedendosi accanto a lui. Da così vicino, riesce a vedere le sue rughe. Si chiede se tra cinque o dieci anni i suoi ricordi saranno ancora così dettagliati.  
   
_Ma lo sono adesso. E tu ti stai tormentando._  
   
“Credo che lo farò fino a crepare,” scherza, ma la sua voce è così roca e consumata da far paura. Decide di non pensarci, non adesso, e allunga una mano fino a toccare la cravatta sul petto di Cas. È solo un sogno e non sa quando gli ricapiterà qualcosa di così vivido: può permettersi di fare qualcosa che lo faccia stare meglio.  
   
_Non voglio che il mio pensiero ti ferisca fino a questo punto. Che cosa ti è successo? Questo non sei tu, Dean._  
   
“Continui a ripeterlo, ma non sai cosa sono diventato. Non mi piace, ma non riesco ad evitarlo,” dice, tentando un sorriso. “Credo di essermi rotto, Cas, qualcosa non funziona.”  
   
È a quel punto che Castiel mette la mano sulla sua e sussurra: _non puoi lasciarti andare alla deriva._  
   
“Beh, è un peccato. Mi sa che è troppo tardi.”  
   
_È come se non ti interessasse di nulla… è come se ti fossi arreso._  
   
“Che posso dire, non sono infallibile. Prima o poi doveva succedere, no?”  
   
La mano di Castiel si sposta sul suo viso; lo accarezza appena sotto l’occhio con il pollice. _Non pensi di poter essere salvato... Non impari mai, Dean Winchester._  
   
All’improvviso, ogni cosa gli sembra stupida ed inutile, tranne le dita di Cas, e la sua camicia sbottonata, così lo lascia fare; chiude gli occhi e inspira lentamente contro il palmo della sua mano. “Avevi promesso che prima o poi sarebbero morti tutti tranne te. Fai schifo a mantenere la tua parola, lo sai?”  
   
_Che posso dire, Dean,_ gli fa il verso, con un sorriso per metà ironico e per metà nostalgico. _Non sono infallibile._  
   
Quando Dean si sveglia il mattino successivo, non si sorprende di sentire un peso infinito sul petto.  
   
   
   
 

 

   
***  
 

   
   
   
   
Quando chiede a Berta di aiutarlo a tagliarsi i capelli, una mattina, lei lo fa sedere in uno stanzino e si posiziona alle sue spalle. Passa le mani tra i suoi capelli lunghi ormai oltre le orecchie. “Lo stai facendo per sentirti di nuovo te stesso o per cercare di dimenticare?”  
   
“Lo faccio per non spargere peli in un posto che dovrebbe essere asettico.”  
   
Berta tira fuori una forbice dal cassetto; con quella, ci vorrà del tempo per riportarlo allo stato di essere umano. “Per essere un cacciatore, non sai mentire quando serve.”  
   
   
   
Il giorno in cui l’angelo fa ritorno al perimetro del campo, è per tenerli riparati da una battaglia tra un arcangelo e un tirapiedi di Lucifero. Le esplosioni sembrano rimbalzare su una mezza sfera di protezione che abbraccia l’intero accampamento; la distruzione che si scatena là fuori si tiene alla larga di qualche chilometro.  
   
Qualcuno comincia a mormorare timidamente che “Dio è tornato”, ma la gente non è ancora pronta a fidarsi, la maggior parte di loro crede che l’angelo li stia risparmiando per qualcosa di ancora peggiore. Dean vorrebbe solo dimenticarsi che esista e che sia là fuori, ma il suo sguardo continua ad andare oltre il cancello, per vedere il profilo delle sue ali. A volte, l’angelo resta nei paraggi per tutta la notte, nonostante i fucili puntati su di lui in attesa di un suo passo falso, e Dean resta a guardarlo dal tetto della baracca fino all’alba.  
   
Per giorni, non arrivano feriti in infermeria; sembra che siano spariti tutti i demoni nel raggio di miglia. Bobby ne è così entusiasta che promette a Dean di portarlo a prendere una boccata d’aria fuori dall’accampamento, giusto per farlo rientrare con calma nella routine.  
   
“E’ da un po’ che ho una pista su tua madre, ragazzo, ma con quei bastardi in mezzo ai piedi era difficile seguirla per più di qualche giorno. Ma ora…”  
   
Ora c’è Castiel. L’angelo. Si sente infinitamente stupido, quando per un attimo gli passa per la testa che in qualche modo sia tornato da lui per salvarlo. Di nuovo. Può quasi sentire la voce di suo fratello, quella che usa quando pensa che Dean sia una specie di animale in cattività da trattare con cautela. _Lo so che non è facile, ma non illuderti, Dean. Non farti del male. Tieni i piedi per terra._ Ha ragione, come sempre, perché Sam è un sottuttoio del cavolo che si diverte a fare il grillo parlante di Dean. Vorrebbe che fosse là con lui per impedirgli di fare cose pericolose come cominciare a _crederci_.  
   
   
   
 

 

***

   
   
   
Stanno distribuendo i medicinali all’esterno dell’infermeria, Berta che abbraccia ogni madre con le lacrime agli occhi per le cure ricevute per i figli, quando Dean si accorge dell’angelo che costeggia i cancelli a pochi metri di distanza. Le sentinelle al confine sembrano perennemente confuse sul da farsi; sono diventate progressivamente più calme alla vista della creatura, ma non smettono di tenergli le armi puntate contro.  
   
Dean non riesce ad allontanare lo sguardo. La sagoma dell’angelo non è più così lontana e per la prima volta può guardarlo in faccia; la sua vera forma non è percepibile a così poca distanza, non quando l’angelo non sta combattendo, o forse la nasconde per salvare i loro occhi umani. Proprio come aveva fatto Cas un tempo.  
   
“E’ bellissimo da guardare,” dice Berta al suo fianco a voce bassa.  
   
“Credo di sì.”  
   
“E’ uguale a… a _lui_?”  
   
“No”, risponde Dean un po’ troppo velocemente, distogliendo lo sguardo, “lui era… era tutt’altra cosa.”  
   
Berta annuisce, tornando a lavoro, e per lunghi minuti non fa altro che scrivere nomi sui blister dei medicinali ancora da consegnare. Poi, come se parlasse più a se stessa che a qualcun altro, dice, “è abbastanza uguale a lui da spezzarti il cuore. Posso leggere la tua faccia da un chilometro di distanza.”  
   
Dean respira forte. “Che vuoi che ti dica? Che sono un patetico bastardo? Perché lo sono. Credo che lo sappiano tutti a questo punto.”  
   
Berta gli tira una gomitata fra le costole. “Prima di tutto, modera il linguaggio. Seconda cosa, nessuno è qui per farsi una scampagnata. Tutti sono in lutto, ognuna di queste persone. Credi veramente che li sconvolga vederti soffrire?”  
   
“So solo che mi credono totalmente fuori dai binari.”  
   
Berta scuote la testa. “Non ti guardano con sospetto perché soffri o perché sei vulnerabile.”  
   
“Che vorrebbe dire?”, chiede accigliato.  
   
“Poco prima che arrivassi è successo qualcosa di strano. Più strano del solito.” Esitando un po’, Berta porta una mano alla testa, come se parlare le costasse fatica. “Come un terremoto, ma infinitamente più potente. Sembrava uno spostamento dell’asse terrestre. È stata la prima volta che quell’angelo si è presentato ai cancelli dell’accampamento, era furioso e disperato,” si ferma per un attimo e un’espressione dolorosa e perplessa le attraversa il viso. “Urlava. Pensavamo volesse ucciderci tutti. La sua voce mi ha fatto quasi saltare all’aria la testa. Poi, così com’era arrivato, è sparito. Un attimo dopo si è aperto come uno squarcio nell’aria e sei apparso tu all’ingresso del campo.”  
   
Dean raggela. “E non hai mai pensato di dirmelo?”  
   
“Ti ho guardato e ho visto solo un uomo distrutto e perso, non ho mai creduto fossi un pericolo. In più, non vivo di certo in un mondo perfetto, qui succedono cose strane in continuazione e non tutte hanno senso. Ho smesso di pensare che quell’angelo avesse a che fare con te. Ma poi…”  
   
“Poi è tornato.”  
   
Berta gli afferra il gomito, gli occhi improvvisamente pieni di apprensione. “Non credere che sia il tuo amico. Non fidarti di quella creatura, ragazzo. Se ti sta cercando, non può essere una cosa buona.”  
   
   
   
 

 

   
***

   
   
   
   
   
Da quel momento in poi, i sogni si fanno così vividi che Dean ha difficoltà a percepire la linea di confine tra sonno e veglia. A volte, la sua testa continua a riproporgli ricordi, cose stupide come le mattine di ricerca al bunker in cui Dean preparava una tazza di caffè in più che Cas accettava con un sorriso stanco. O quella volta in cui lo aveva costretto a levarsi di dosso i vestiti sporchi e Cas era venuto fuori dal bagno con addosso una maglia dei Doors sembrando un fricchettone di merda troppo adulto. nel sogno, Castiel gli era passato accanto e, con voce profonda ed ironica, gli aveva detto: “e tu saresti il mio mentore in fatto di gusti musicali?”  
Dean aveva sentito il suo respiro sulla guancia. Si era svegliato eccitato e pieno di sensi di colpa.  
   
Ma certe notti è del tutto diverso. Certe notti è troppo lontano da Cas, così si limita a guardarlo da dietro e nota qualcosa di diverso in lui, forse la postura, o il modo in cui alza il viso al cielo come se stesse pregando… e non gli sembra il solito Cas. Il suo Cas. Sembra solo _un_ _angelo_.  
   
_Sogni di me molto spesso_ , gli dice in quelle occasioni. Se guarda bene, Dean vede persino le sue ali enormi e imponenti.  
   
“Non di te. Di Cas.”  
   
L’angelo si volta a guardarlo e inclina la testa. E fa male al petto di Dean in un modo che non poteva prevedere.  
   
_Perché pensi che non sia la stessa cosa?_  
   
“Tu non sei lui.”  
   
_Mi invochi ogni giorno, ogni minuto, spesso lo fai in modo così disperato che non posso concentrarmi su nient’altro. Tu cerchi Castiel e sono io ad ascoltare la tua chiamata. Appartengo ad una realtà diversa dalla tua, ma io sono lui._  
   
   
   
 

 

   
***  
 

   
   
   
“Mi dispiace, Cas, mi dispiace...”, dice, la testa posata sul suo petto mentre lui gli accarezza i capelli sulla nuca. “Lo so che non è te, ma a volte mi sento – a volte vorrei solo che fosse vero. Vorrei che fossi tornato.”  
   
_Lo so, Dean. Va tutto bene._  
   
   
   
 

 

***

   
   
   
   
Sta seduto sul tetto come ha fatto mille altre volte, quando Bobby lo scopre. Non porta con sé nemmeno una birra e la cosa fa sentire Dean come un alcolizzato da trattare con i guanti.  
   
Bobby non è di molte parole, si limita a sedergli accanto, guardando verso il bosco. Restano in silenzio, fino a quando Dean non ha necessità di dire qualcosa. Si gira verso di lui e lo guarda per la prima volta negli occhi senza esitare, “dovremmo andare fuori, ora che la situazione è tranquilla. Non si vede un demone da giorni. E Lucifero non è da queste parti, o lo sapremmo.”  
   
Bobby lo studia per qualche secondo e poi annuisce. “Domani.” Si rialza e va verso la scala per tornare di sotto, ma poi sembra ripensarci, perché si volta a guardarlo gravemente. “Se ti porto là fuori,” dice, “devi fare quello che ti dico di fare. Ho perso molti uomini, non posso perdere il figlio di Mary Winchester.”  
   
Dean si passa una mano sul mento, pensando che per domani anche quella barba sarà sparita. “Non sto pianificando un suicidio. Credo di poterti dare la mia parola,” dice accennando un sorriso, “ _mamma orsa_.”  
   
È quasi l’alba quando l’angelo appare tra gli alberi. Persino da lassù, Dean riesce a vederlo sollevare la testa verso di lui.  
   
  
  
 

 

***

   
  
  
  
   
_Ti sei rasato,_ dice Cas con un sorriso ironico. Stanotte è il suo Cas; niente ali spaventose, niente aura celeste, solo Cas nel suo letto, con i pantaloni sgualciti e le calze bucate sugli alluci. _Era ora. Pensavo ti fossi affezionato al look da uomo di Neanderthal._  
   
Dean ride sommessamente e lo guarda negli occhi, bagnandosi le labbra. “Mi stai dicendo che la barba non mi dona?”  
   
_Ti stai nascondendo di nuovo, non è vero?_  
   
“Non c’è bisogno di psicoanalizzare ogni cosa che faccio.”  
   
_Non ho bisogno di psicoanalizzarti per capire che stai cercando di sembrare in forma per convincere Bobby._  
   
Dean s’irrigidisce. “Ti sbagli”, prova a forzare un sorriso, “l’ho fatto per te. Sentiti onorato.”  
   
Castiel posa una mano a palmo in su al centro del letto, in un invito silenzioso. Dean la guarda a lungo prima di ricordarsi che si tratta solo di un sogno, non ci saranno mai conseguenze; così l’afferra e sospira. _Vuoi andare da lui? Va bene se è così. Non c’è niente di male._  
   
Chiude gli occhi e deglutisce a fatica. “Voglio trovare mia madre.”  
   
_Va tutto bene, Dean._  
   
Castiel stringe le sue dita e sorride. Poi, Dean si sveglia.  
   
   
   
   
 

 

***

   
   
   
   
Il cielo è una grossa pennellata viola e azzurra, l'aria gelida ha lasciato il passo a un tiepido sole primaverile, e Dean si sta guardando intorno dal lunotto della jeep come se non avesse mai visto mondo, quando il cancello si richiude dietro di loro.  
   
Berta agita una mano in saluto e Dean resta a guardarla fino a quando diventa troppo lontana. “Torna presto”, gli ha detto, stringendoselo al petto. La sua voce preoccupata lo ha commosso, anche se non lo ammetterebbe mai.  
   
Gli spazi, al di fuori del campo, sembrano estendersi all’infinito; si era quasi dimenticato che aspetto avesse una strada che sparisce all’orizzonte, abituato com’era allo skyline di baracche e filo spinato. “Chiudi la bocca”, dice Bobby, dandogli una gomitata nel fianco dal posto guida, “ci entreranno le mosche. O un demone, se sei sfortunato.” Non è affatto come si era immaginato una spedizione fuori dal campo, si sente come un allettato che deve riprendere le misure col mondo esterno, e Bobby continua a guardarlo come se si aspettasse di vederlo vomitare da un momento all'altro. Probabilmente è perché ora come ora è così che lo vede – come qualcuno di cui preoccuparsi e non un cacciatore alla pari. Dean immagina di essersi cucito questo vestito addosso tutto da solo.  
   
Stanno guidando lungo un sentiero sterrato; secondo Bobby, a qualche giorno di distanza, proprio ai piedi delle colline di detriti, sono stati scavati dei tunnel. Seguono silenziosamente una pista che ha studiato dalla mappa disegnata da un suo soldato: è convinto che Mary abbia trovato il modo di arrivare a quelle colline e nascondersi.  
   
“Sa cavarsela. La troveremo,” dice Bobby guardandolo con la coda dell’occhio.  
   
_La troveranno._  
   
Perché sua madre è là fuori da qualche parte, e Dean si sente un verme per aver ignorato la preoccupazione per lei, per aver messo a tacere la paura che potesse esserle successo qualcosa. È vero che si è arreso; la sua fede è morta con Cas. Ma oggi è la prima volta in cui sente qualcosa al di là del dolore sordo al petto; proprio lì in quella macchina, con il culo che gli fa male per la mancanza di ammortizzatori e uno scenario desolato davanti, Dean si rende conto di non essere solo un guscio vuoto. Dean vuole ritrovare Mary.  
   
Per qualche motivo che non riesce bene ad afferrare, crede che ce la faranno.  
   
   
   
   
 

 

***

   
   
   
   
   
Arrivano nei pressi di un vecchio accampamento abbandonato proprio quando sta per imbrunire. “Questa sarà la nostra base nei prossimi giorni. Ci sono abbastanza armi per difenderci e i sigilli di protezione sono ancora intatti”, spiega Bobby facendogli strada in quello che ha tutta l’aria di un villaggio abbandonato. All’inizio, Bobby era certo che Mary si fosse nascosta in uno dei magazzini della zona: aveva trovato impronte di scarponi relativamente fresche e diverse armi rotte di recente e abbandonate. Probabilmente Mary era davvero stata lì, ma ad un certo punto doveva essersi sentita in pericolo e doveva aver deciso di avventurarsi all’esterno.  
   
Dean prova ad immaginarsi sua madre che semina Satana e comincia a viaggiare da sola nel bel mezzo dell’Apocalisse. Potrebbe benissimo essere andata così; Mary è più tosta e più metodica di lui e Sam messi insieme.  
   
Quella notte, pur trovandosi in un campo diverso, sale sul tetto della baracca in cui si sono sistemati con la scorta di armi e proiettili. Bobby lo raggiunge qualche minuto dopo, questa volta con la sua fiasca di bourbon; anche se sa che non ne avrà un goccio, Dean sorride sollevato.  
   
“Non ho capito cos’è che ti piace dello stare qua in alto,” dice Bobby corrugando la fronte.  
   
“E’ lontano da tutto”, risponde senza pensare. “Ti dà un po’ di prospettiva.” Non dice che gli ricorda le serate passate sul cruscotto dell’Impala con Sam e con Cas, non vuole dargli altri motivi per pensare a lui come un povero bastardo disperato.  
   
Bobby annuisce in silenzio, bevendo un sorso e mettendosi a fissare le stelle sopra di loro. Dopo un po’ gli rivolge la parola, tenendo lo sguardo verso l’alto. “Non ci conosciamo molto bene – ”  
   
“Oh,” lo interrompe Dean inarcando le sopracciglia, “credimi, sei proprio uguale al Bobby che conoscevo. Forse solo con qualche ruga in più.”  
   
“Chiudi quella bocca.” Bobby lo guarda storto e beve un altro goccio. “Il punto è che sei un ragazzo in gamba. Non devi sentirti in dovere di fare il soldato in ogni momento della tua vita. Questo è perché non ti ho mai portato con me fin ora, ti saresti fatto ammazzare solo per una questione di _principio_.”  
   
“E’ quello che sono, Bobby. Non smetterò mai di essere un soldato, un cacciatore… finché continueranno ad esserci mostri, io continuerò a stargli attaccato al culo. È la mia vita.”  
   
“No, tu cercavi di dimostrare a te stesso di potercela fare comunque, ragazzo. L’universo ti lancia merda addosso e tu fingi che non sia vero e ti nascondi nella tua routine,” dice, agitandogli la fiasca davanti al viso. “E l’alcol aiuta a mettere da parte la vita vera, questo lo so bene. Ma so anche quando è ora di darci un taglio.”  
   
“Gesù cristo, sei la reincarnazione di Sam.”  
   
Bobby ride a bassa voce, scuotendo la testa. “Idiota.”  
   
   
   
 

 

***

   
   
   
   
Stanotte, non è Cas quello seduto ai piedi del suo letto al bunker. Non è sua quella schiena così rigida o quello sguardo troppo duro. Non sono sue le mani appoggiate al materasso come se non gli appartenessero.  
   
_Mi dispiace di aver deluso le tue aspettative. So che ogni notte aspetti di sognare il Castiel che conosci, ma a volte chiami il mio nome troppo forte…_  
   
Dean si allontana. Non vuole guardarlo abbastanza a lungo da notare quanto di Cas abbia l’angelo e quanto, allo stesso tempo, riesca ad essere diverso. “Beh, immagino che non si possano fare solo bei sogni.”  
   
_Dean, questo non è frutto della tua mente. È l’unico modo che ho trovato per raggiungerti._  
   
“Che cosa vuoi da me.”  
   
L’angelo non sembra affatto impressionato dalla sua aggressività; resta seduto sul materasso a guardarlo incuriosito da lui. E all’improvviso, lo scenario in cui si trovano cambia del tutto.  
  
Dean riconosce la riva del lago dove ha visto Cas per l’ultima volta. Il suo corpo è lì, freddo, immobile, le ali bruciate sul terreno. Il sangue ormai secco sul petto di Cas... Dean non può continuare a guardare.  
  
“Bene," dice dando le spalle alla scena. "Sei qui per fare lo stronzo, quindi, mi fa piacere tu abbia messo le cose in chiaro. Ora esci dalla mia testa.”  
   
_L’ho incontrato. Poco prima che Lucifero lo pugnalasse._  
   
“Non mi interessa sapere se avete chiacchierato del tempo,” grugnisce Dean, cominciando a camminare senza sapere verso cosa.  
   
Mister Cavaliere della Luce lo segue, standogli alle costole. _Incontrare altre versioni di sé è difficile per la mente umana, ma per un angelo è molto diverso. Credo che tu debba ascoltare questa storia._  
   
“Io credo che tu debba levarti dai piedi e smetterla di stalkerare la gente nel sonno.”  
   
_Sei tu che mi chiami. Sono qui perché lo vuoi tu. Oltretutto, penso tu mi debba un po’ di riconoscenza per aver protetto tutto il tuo accampamento nelle ultime settimane._  
   
“Rompipalle”, borbotta Dean, ricordandosi dolorosamente che non è con Cas che sta battibeccando. Non è lui, cazzo.  
   
_Continui a tracciare questa netta linea di separazione tra me e il Castiel che conoscevi... Credo che ascoltare quello che ho da dire possa aiutarti a superare la tua sofferenza._  
   
“Sì, sì, come vuoi. Parla. Dimmi quello che devi, ma poi levati di torno.”  
   
_Prima che morisse, Castiel è venuto in contatto con me, un’altra versione di se stesso. Questo non accade quasi mai, e lo sai perché, Dean? Perché gli angeli sono esseri multidimensionali. Abitano il tempo in lungo e in largo. Non esistono versioni alternative, solitamente, siamo onde sintonizzate su diversi canali contemporaneamente. Ma… noi, io e il Castiel che conosci, siamo cambiati tremendamente nel corso degli anni._  
   
_A causa tua._  
   
_Questo ha frammentato la nostra natura. Ha creato un ‘prima’ e un ‘dopo’._  
   
“Grandioso,” dice con sarcasmo. “Sono contento di aver aiutato.”  
   
_Non è una colpa. Hai cambiato il corso degli eventi come hai cambiato la mia natura, nella tua dimensione. Il Castiel che conosci ha perso la sua grazia, è stato umano, ed è tornato angelo ma non in un tramite. In un corpo che era suo. La mia grazia è venuta direttamente in contatto con tutto questo._  
   
_E, Dean, io l’ho sentita. La sua anima._  
   
“Smettila con le stronzate e arriva al punto.”  
   
_Castiel, quello che conoscevi, aveva un’anima. Nessuno ha mai sentito l’anima in pena di un angelo. Perché non è mai esistito niente del genere. Ma io l’ho sentita, l’ho ascoltata, e quando è morto, è stato come avere immediata conoscenza di tutta la sua storia. Mi sembrava di conoscere te. Il dolore che ha provato Castiel guardandoti mentre moriva, l’ho sentito anche io. E quando sei arrivato nella mia dimensione, sono venuto a cercarti. Speravo che tu uscissi da quel campo, speravo di poter capire, venendo a contatto con te. Ma tu sei rimasto nell’accampamento e io sentivo solo il dovere di… proteggerti. I ricordi sono poi affiorati sempre più velocemente._  
   
Dean sente il suo respiro farsi affannato; guarda le sue mani e si sente impotente. “Cas è morto, punto e basta. E tu non ne sai niente di quello che era. Nessuno potrebbe capire.”  
   
_Non è così facile. Da quando siamo entrati in contatto, il suo vissuto è diventato anche mio e il mio è diventato suo. Perché siamo la stessa cosa, Dean, in diverse coordinate dell’universo._  
   
“Basta.”  
   
_Dean… so quello che sapeva lui, vedo le cose come le vedeva lui. Provo quello che provava lui. Lascia che –_  
   
Si avvicina all’angelo, lo stomaco divorato dalla rabbia, e si sforza di guardarlo negli occhi. “Non ti azzardare mai più a prendermi per il culo in questo modo. Solo perché avete fatto uno scambio di cervelli o quello che è, non credere di poter essere lui. Non pensarlo neanche,” dice, la voce rotta dall’agitazione, “e stammi alla larga.”  
   
_Non è mia intenzione ferirti, voglio solo aiutarti._  
   
Non ricorda nient’altro se non di essersi svegliato con le lenzuola strette convulsamente tra i pugni e i denti serrati fino a farsi male. Prova a calmarsi, prendendo profondi respiri ad occhi chiusi, ma l’agitazione gli serra lo stomaco in una morsa impossibile e lo inchioda con la mente in quel dannato sogno.  
   
Sta ancora tremando come una foglia, quando sente Bobby imprecare, “Santa miseria,” voltandosi brevemente a guardarlo, “ragazzo, guarda qua. Un libro di rune enochiane!”  
   
Dean si passa una mano sul viso e si tira a sedere sul materasso, massaggiandosi stancamente le tempie. “Ed è una buona notizia, perché…?”  
   
“E’ una buona notizia perché sono la cosa più potente di questo mondo. Una runa enochiana di localizzazione è praticamente infallibile.”  
   
Improvvisamente sveglio e concentrato come se gli avessero tirato una secchiata d’acqua gelida addosso, Dean si avvicina al tavolo su cui Bobby sta studiando il volume. “Dove diavolo hai trovato questo libro?”  
   
“Qui dentro, ci crederesti? Era in uno di questi mobili ammuffiti.”  
   
“Già. Bizzarro.”  
   
Dean non crede alle coincidenze da quando suo padre gli ha messo una pistola in mano e l’ha portato a caccia la prima volta.  
   
Sa perché Bobby ha trovato quel libro.  
   
_Voglio solo aiutarti._  
   
   
   
   
 

 

***

   
   
   
   
Da qualche parte, riescono ad immettersi nella corsia ancora intatta di un’autostrada devastata solo per metà. È un viaggio lungo e scomodo; Dean pensa spesso all’Impala e a quanto gli manchi sentire il suo volante tra le mani. Gli manca guidare. Ha chiesto più volte a Bobby di fare a turno al posto di guida, ma ha ricevuto solo un silenzio imbarazzante come risposta.  
   
Per smettere di pensarci, allunga la mano verso la radio e dopo qualche secondo Bobby ride sommessamente davanti alla sua faccia delusa quando dalle casse risuona solo rumore bianco.  
   
“Pensavi veramente che ci fosse qualcuno a trasmettere nel bel mezzo del nulla?”  
   
Dean si acciglia. “Non ci ho pensato.”  
   
“E’ tutto ok, ragazzo” dice Bobby, allungando una mano per dargli una pacca sul ginocchio, “ho sempre sospettato non fosse il tuo forte.”  
   
Lo sguardo di disprezzo che gli lancia Dean lo fa ridere ancora più forte.  
   
Dopo qualche ora di guida, si fermano in un punto da cui riescono a vedere bene le colline di detriti, gigantesche sagome scure contro il cielo estivo. Il piano è raggiungerle, perlustrare la zona per le restanti ore di luce, se possibile trovare tracce di vita, e poi tornare al campo della sera precedente. Fermarsi nel niente con l’auto sarebbe come un invito a farsi mangiare vivi – dai coyote, se ancora esistono, o dai demoni non ha importanza.  
   
Bobby ha portato con sé il libro di rune enochiane, e lo sfoglia come se stesse leggendo dei segreti dell’universo. Questo gli riporta alla mente il modo in cui hanno ottenuto quelle informazioni e se non fosse che così facendo farebbe insospettire Bobby, si libererebbe di quel coso il più velocemente possibile. Non lo vuole; accettare le istruzioni di quell’angelo vorrebbe dire dargli modo di farsi strane idee.  
   
Ma non può confessare a Bobby di aver parlato con quel tizio nel suo subconscio, non se vuole provare a riscattare la sua reputazione quel tanto che basta da avere il tempo di ritrovare sua madre.  
   
Così resta ad ascoltarlo, quando gli spiega che per compiere l’incantesimo di localizzazione, hanno bisogno di un oggetto appartenuto alla persona da trovare.  
   
“Merda, Bobby. _Merda_.”  
   
“Possiamo provare con una di quelle pistole rotte al campo. Se le ha davvero usate lei…”  
   
“Ma non erano _sue_.”  
   
C’è un silenzio così lungo, che Dean fa per rientrare nell’auto, quando sente Bobby dire pensierosamente, “possiamo solo provare, suppongo. Non ci sono alternative.”  
   
   
   
 

 

***

   
   
   
   
Stanno costeggiando le colline a piedi alla ricerca dell’ingresso dei tunnel sotterranei, quando lo vedono. L’angelo. Bobby s’irrigidisce all’istante e la sua mano corre alla cintura dei pantaloni, dove tiene la pistola carica di proiettili antiangelo.  
   
Castiel si fa sempre più vicino, lo sguardo determinato fermo su di lui. A Dean manca il fiato; vorrebbe avere la forza di trattarlo come una qualsiasi altra creatura soprannaturale, vorrebbe avere la forza di ignorare le sue fattezze, o la sua voce, ma le sue mani prudono dalla voglia di tirarlo in un abbraccio e stringerlo. Perché Cas è lì, perché non gli pare vero di poterlo guardare ancora così, in carne ed ossa. Ed anche se sa che non è proprio lui, non del tutto, non importa. Non importa. È sempre Cas.  
   
“Stai attento, ragazzo”, mormora Bobby, tenendolo per un braccio.  
   
L’angelo si ferma a pochi passi da loro e sposta la sua attenzione su Bobby. “Non sono qui per farvi del male. Proteggo il vostro accampamento da molte settimane e ho salvato i tuoi uomini a decine.”  
   
“Che vuoi, allora” dice Dean, la voce che trema, incapace di ignorare il sussulto che lo prende alla sprovvista nel guardare di nuovo e di persona il blu degli occhi di Castiel. Non era niente; tutto quello che ha provato negli ultimi mesi non era _niente_ a confronto con il dolore e il bisogno che sente adesso.  
   
Castiel si volta verso di lui e inclina la testa. “Lo sai. Voglio aiutarti.”  
   
“E ti aspetti che ci crediamo?”, dice Bobby, puntandogli la pistola contro il petto.  
   
“Posso aiutarti a metterti sulle tracce di tua madre. L’ho protetta durante il suo viaggio,” insiste Castiel, senza spostare gli occhi dal viso di Dean. Sembra terribilmente confuso e triste.  
   
“Che cavolo ne sai tu di Mary Winchester?” continua Bobby alzando la voce.  
   
“So tutto quello che sapeva Castiel nell’altra dimensione.”  
   
“Non me la bevo. Che vuoi in cambio?”  
   
Castiel lo guarda con curiosità. “Cosa potrebbe mai aspettarsi un angelo da un essere umano che prova a stento a sopravvivere? Non voglio niente. Sto solo cercando di impedire che muoiano delle persone innocenti. Voglio solo aiutare Dean.”  
   
Dean fa tre passi avanti, con una foga che nessuno, neanche Bobby, si aspettava. Si ritrova faccia a faccia con Castiel e per un attimo non sa che dire, il suo cervello fa tabula rasa e una voce nella sua testa continua a gridare all’infinito, come una radio rotta: _Cas_. “Non voglio ascoltarti.”  
   
Bobby lo zittisce, afferrandolo per il gomito per allontanarlo dall’angelo, mentre Castiel lo guarda con un’intensità che colpisce Dean come una lama fredda nella gola. Si acciglia, senza dire nient’altro.  
   
“Se davvero vuoi aiutare, dicci quello che sai, e in fretta,” borbotta Bobby, allontanando Dean da Castiel con uno strattone. “E poi decideremo se sei dalla parte dei buoni o meno.”  
   
“Posso darvi alcune delle sue armi. So dove le nascondeva. Con quelle, attiverete la runa di localizzazione.”  
   
   
   
 

 

***

   
   
   
   
Per qualche strano motivo, Bobby è affascinato dall’angelo.  
  
E' ancora diffidente, perchè in fin dei conti è pur sempre _Bobby_ , ma l'angelo ha aiutato a salvare decine e decine di soldati e non si può rifiutare quel tipo di aiuto. Non in quel mondo. Non quando la morte ti fiata costantemente sul collo. Di tanto in tanto, guarda Dean di nascosto, come per assicurarsi che non stia per avere una crisi di nervi, ma ascolta Castiel recitare l’incantesimo per attivare la runa con un’ammirazione che Dean detesta. Gli ricorda il modo in cui Sam guardava Castiel all’inizio, come se fosse un cavaliere dall’armatura splendente in grado di risolvere ogni loro problema con uno schiocco di dita.  
   
Ma Dean non può più permettersi di lasciarsi andare ad illusioni del genere. Castiel gli aveva fatto credere molte cose, e tra queste c’era il fatto che l’aveva convinto che sarebbe sempre riuscito a tornare da lui. Adesso, non sa se sarà mai in grado di ricucire quella ferita, e di certo non potrà mai credere in nessun miracolo.  
   
Quando Bobby chiede a Castiel di essere onesto e di dirgli che cosa ci ricavi lui dall’aiutarli, lo sguardo di Castiel si sofferma su Dean così a lungo, che Bobby deve schiarirsi la voce per attirare di nuovo la sua attenzione.  
   
“Io – io credo di avere il compito di vegliare su di lui.”  
   
Dean finge di non aver sentito, e risale in macchina sbattendo lo sportello, non si guarda indietro. Può comunque sentire il resto della conversazione, anche se non vorrebbe.  
   
“Non puoi aspettarti che la gente ti creda. Qui quelli della tua squadra non sono di certo angeli modello. Uccidete la gente per le vostre guerriglie di famiglia. Non vede in te quello che vedeva in lui… ho visto quel Castiel, e tu non gli somigli.”  
   
“Io non ho niente a che fare con i miei fratelli. Non più. Non da quando lui è qui.”  
   
“C'è molto più di questo, è… è complicato.”  
   
Attraverso lo specchietto laterale della jeep, Dean incrocia lo sguardo che Castiel lancia verso di lui. “Sì, lo so.”  
   
   
   
   
 

 

***

   
   
   
   
Quella notte non c’è nessuno ad interferire con i suoi sogni. Dean si sdraia accanto a Cas, il suo Cas, e guarda la sua bocca attentamente mentre parla.  
   
_Le cose belle accadono, Dean. Inaspettatamente, accadono. Perché t’intestardisci a non crederci?_  
   
“Perché non accadono a me,” dice respirando il suo odore, “decisamente non a me, Cas.”  
   
   
   
 

 

***

   
   
   
Trovano Mary nella boscaglia a sud delle colline, a due giorni di distanza dal loro campo base. È insanguinata, sporca, non sembra sua madre. Ma quando lo stringe tra le braccia, Dean sente lacrime di sollievo pizzicare agli angoli degli occhi.  
   
“Sapevo che mi avresti trovata,” sussurra al suo orecchio con la voce roca come se non parlasse da giorni, “è una fortuna che non ci siano più demoni qui intorno, altrimenti avrei continuato a spostarmi nei tunnel… e non ci saremmo mai visti.”  
   
Dean vorrebbe evitare di pensare che è tutto merito di Castiel, gli sembra quasi un insulto alla memoria del vero Cas, ma non ne può fare a meno.  
  
Dice, “ti portiamo al sicuro,” accarezzandole la nuca per tenersela vicino.  
   
Quando Mary si scosta dal suo abbraccio, solleva gli occhi nei suoi e con una mano gli accarezza una guancia. “Oh, Dean,” mormora, come se avesse visto un fantasma. E forse è esattamente quello che sembra. Il fantasma di se stesso.  
   
   
   
   
Per la prima volta, quella notte, Dean prega Castiel, sentendosi come se stesse vivendo un dejavù. E' scontroso, quando dice: “Suppongo di doverti ringraziare. Per il tuo aiuto," prende un respiro profondo, cercando di non sentirsi come un traditore. "Per aver protetto mia madre, e l’accampamento di Bobby. Quindi… grazie. Solo questo.”   
   
   
   
   
   
La voce lo colpisce nell’istante in cui crolla in un sonno esausto. _E’ quello che abbiamo sempre fatto l’uno per l’altro, Dean. Combattiamo dalla stessa parte._  
   
   
 

 

***

   
   
   
   
_Ho tutti questi ricordi arrivati all'improvviso... a volte, in questi mesi, ho fatto fatica a capirli. Ma hanno tutti a che fare con te.  
  
Che tu riesca a credermi o meno, incontrarti mi ha fatto diventare ciò che sono, Dean. In ogni dimensione che io abbia abitato._  
   
   
   
 

 

***

   
   
   
   
   
Castiel li aspetta al perimetro dell’accampamento, il giorno in cui sono di ritorno. Gli occhi di Dean catturano subito la sua figura, seduta su un tronco abbattuto, la testa bassa tre le mani, le ali invisibili nella luce del mattino, e le spalle curve, troppo curve.  
   
Gli fa male vederlo così. E non ha senso, è irrazionale che si senta in quel modo, quando da ogni angolo della sua testa la sua ragione urla _non crederci, non essere stupido_.  
   
Sua madre intercetta il suo sguardo e gli posa una mano sul ginocchio. “Mi ha aiutata, lo sai?”  
   
Dean annuisce, intrecciando le dita alle sue. “Non so che pensare. Dice… dice di aver ricevuto ogni ricordo della nostra dimensione quando,” la voce gli si spezza nella gola, “quando Cas è morto.”  
   
“Dean,” gli dice, prendendogli il mento per guardarlo negli occhi, “con la vita che facciamo sei veramente convinto che possa esserci qualcosa di impossibile?”  
   
Quando guarda fuori dal finestrino, Castiel ha il capo sollevato e sta guardando disperatamente nella sua direzione. Dean scende dalla macchina e lo raggiunge velocemente, così velocemente che non ha davvero pensato a che cosa voglia dirgli. Si ritrova davanti a lui e non sa bene cosa fare, così lo guarda qualche secondo, e poi decide semplicemente di sedersi accanto a lui sul tronco d’albero; non abbastanza vicino da toccarsi e non abbastanza lontano da non sentire il calore che emana. Come è sempre stato.  
   
Castiel sorride malinconicamente, guardandolo di sbieco.  
   
“Che c’è?” chiede Dean, appoggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia e godendosi il calore del sole sul viso.  
   
“Le conversazioni più importanti con te sembra che siano avvenute tutte in una baracca o tra le rovine.”  
   
Dean non può fare a meno di lasciarsi andare ad uno sbuffo divertito. “Che posso dirti, sono un romanticone.”  
   
Restano in silenzio a lungo, mentre Bobby e Mary rientrano all’accampamento a qualche metro di distanza da loro. Si alza una folata di vento improvvisa, ma quando Dean rabbrividisce non è affatto per il freddo.  
   
In un tono profondo, guardando dritto davanti a sé, Castiel mormora, “vorrei poter alleviare il tuo dolore, Dean.”  
   
“Perché?”, chiede corrugando la fronte, cercando di afferrare la chiave di lettura di quell’assurda situazione.  
   
“Perché sono io, Dean. Sono io. Qualsiasi cosa abbiamo provato nella tua dimensione… è ancora qui. E io vorrei solo sapere cosa fare per riuscire a convincerti.”  
   
Dean si gira a guardarlo, passandosi una mano sulla bocca per trattenere il gemito di dolore che sente salirgli alla gola. Fa male, cazzo. Fa male perché ha disperatamente bisogno di crederci. “Ma l’ho visto… ho visto le sue ali bruciate e la pugnalata al petto… era- è _morto_ …”  
   
Lo sguardo negli occhi di Castiel quando gli parla di nuovo è disperato come non lo ha mai visto. “Lo so che è difficile da credere. Ma sono io, Dean. Sono io. Mi ricordo della prima volta che mi hai parlato, e di quello che abbiamo passato. Mi ricordo di qualsiasi cosa sia successa dall’altra parte e so il perché delle scelte che ho fatto, seguendoti. Lo so perché ho _vissuto_ tutto questo, anche se in un altro tempo e in un’altra dimensione.” Apre e chiude le mani in preda all’agitazione, tentando di spiegarsi, di convincerlo... “Ho urlato di dolore quando sono morto dall’altra parte. Ho sentito ogni cosa. E più di tutto… sentivo te. Mi hai chiamato ogni notte, ogni giorno… Dean, mi devi credere-”  
   
Non sa cosa legga in quegli occhi che lo convinca, forse è solo il bisogno di avere fede: una cosa che solo Castiel poteva insegnargli a volere. Sa solo che lo tira in un abbraccio così violento e angosciato, che ha la sensazione di aver passato gli ultimi mesi intrappolato in apnea.  
  
Nell’esatto istante in cui le braccia di Castiel si sollevano sulla sua schiena e si aggrappano alla sua camicia, Dean capisce che è tutto vero. Per quanto impossibile possa sembrare, per quanto debba combattere con la voce nella sua testa che dice _non desiderare così forte,_ la speranza comincia a scoppiettargli nel petto come un fuoco d’artificio _._  
   
“Dean,” sospira Castiel con la bocca premuta contro la sua spalla. “Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace se ti ho spaventato. Mi ci è voluto del tempo per abituarmi a tutto questo, per riafferrare tutta la mia memoria… ma sono io.”  
   
“Cristo santo, non riesco a starti dietro. È impossibile avere a che fare con te.”  
   
Castiel fa una risata roca che Dean avverte contro il collo. “Mi stai intorno da anni e lo capisci solo adesso?”  
   
   
   
 

 

***

   
   
   
   
   
Il giorno in cui si rendono conto che esiste una speranza di poter tornare dall’altra parte, Dean continua a guardare l’accampamento con un peso sul petto. “Dovrei restare. Dovrei aiutarvi.”  
   
Bobby posa entrambe le mani sulle sue spalle. “Esistono milioni di dimensioni a quanto pare e non puoi farti carico di ognuna. Ce la caveremo.”  
   
“Ma ci mancherai, testone,” aggiunge Berta, levando Bobby di mezzo, per tirare Dean verso di sé e baciargli troppo forte la guancia. Gli dà una strizzata più forte intorno alle spalle, mentre bisbiglia, "sono felice che quello sguardo miserabile sia sparito da questo bel faccino." Poi gli pizzica il mento, sorridendo e asciugandosi gli angoli degli occhi.  
   
Castiel è fuori del campo, l'esercito lo tiene sotto controllo, ma Bobby ha dato ordine di non alzare le armi fino a quando non ci sarà un _vero_ motivo per farlo. Quando Dean varca il cancello per assicurarsi che sarà in grado di localizzare la spaccatura spazio-temporale che Sam dev’essere riuscito ad aprire di nuovo, nessuno prova a fermarlo, anche se sente lo sguardo attento di Bobby sulla schiena.  
  
Dean si guarda indietro e sospira; “non esiste un modo per tenerli tutti al sicuro?”  
   
“Neanche qui gli angeli sono tutti uguali, Dean. Due dei miei fratelli si occuperanno di proteggere questo accampamento e qualsiasi altro agglomerato che troveranno.”  
   
Dean gli dà una leggera pacca sulla spalla. “Grazie… _Cas_.”  
   
Lo sguardo negli occhi di Castiel nel sentirsi chiamare con quell'unica sillaba è completamente incredulo. Dean non si rende conto di starsi toccando il petto, mentre lo guarda.  
   
   
   
 

 

***

   
   
   
“Verrò con te, Dean.”  
   
   
   
 

 

***

   
   
   
   
   
   
Quella notte, Castiel è nella sua baracca, ma niente di quello che accade appartiene ad un sogno.  
   
Per quanto sia patetico, passano minuti, probabilmente ore, a guardarsi in silenzio, seduti sul bordo del letto alla luce di una lampada ad olio troppo piccola per illuminare l'intera stanza. Dean chiude gli occhi, senza riuscire ad impedirsi di rabbridire. “E' ancora troppo... troppo-,” farfuglia, deglutendo a fatica.  
   
Sente uno spostamento d'aria intorno a lui, e dopo qualche secondo avverte le dita di Castiel che tracciano il contorno della sua mano, sfiorandolo a malapena come se si aspettasse di essere scacciato di punto in bianco. "Lo so."  
   
Dean resta ad occhi chiusi, la fronte corrugata nello sforzo di non impazzire. E' impossibile pensare a quello che è successo senza sentirsi come se una parte di lui fosse morta; ogni addio di Castiel si portato via qualcosa di lui e questo non cambierà mai. Non saranno mai più gli stessi. "Ti ricordi veramente tutto? Dall'inizio alla fine?"  
   
Castiel sorride amaramente, guardandolo di sbieco. "Sì, Dean, mi ricordo dall'inizio. Qualche memoria è un po' confusionaria... ma quelle importanti-" s'interrompe per deglutire, "quelle importanti sono sane e salve."  
  
“Anche per me esiste,” dice Dean all'improvviso, la voce strozzata.  
   
"Cosa, Dean?"  
  
Inspira, allargando le dita perché Cas le incastri tra le sue e le stringa più forte che può. "Un 'prima' e un 'dopo' di... di averti conosciuto. Lo so cosa volevi dire."  
  
Anche ad occhi chiusi, sente il fiato di Castiel spezzarsi, è un suono così debole che il cuore di Dean viene stretto in un pugno.  
  
Quella notte, Dean si addormenta con la consapevolezza che Castiel sarà là. In carne ed ossa. Con la sua camicia sgualcita, la cravatta sciolta intorno al collo, a tenersi la testa con una mano aspettando che Dean si svegli.  
  
  
  
Quando i primi fili di luce filtrano attraverso la sporco della finestra, Dean apre gli occhi e l'immagine che ha davanti corrisponde perfettamente alle sue speranze; Castiel batte lentamente le palpebre mentre lo osserva, seduto al tavolo accanto al suo letto, e Dean sente una stupida felicità tendergli ogni muscolo come una corda.  
  
Così lo tira per un braccio, facendolo sbilanciare fino a farlo cadere sul materasso; per non crollare con tutto il suo peso su di lui, Castiel deve reggersi con una mano accanto alla testa di Dean.  
  
Dean guarda verso l'alto e quello che vede negli occhi di Castiel puntati sulla sua bocca è _fame_ e sete e disperazione. Solleva una mano verso il colletto della sua camicia, giocando con la stoffa per prendere tempo, per decidere se è veramente così che si era immaginato di morire: stroncato da un infarto a trent'anni.  
  
Castiel lo aspetta. E' come se fosse nato per farlo. E Dean non ha idea del perché sia così dannatamente paziente con lui, perché lo abbia lasciato fare in tutti questi anni e soprattutto, _soprattutto_ , perché non si sia mai stancato di lui.  
  
Quando fa scivolare la mano sul collo di Cas e si issa su un gomito per avvicinarsi a lui, non ha idea di cosa sta facendo. Corruga la fronte per una frazione di secondo, ed è quel tanto che basta per sentire Castiel che inspira aspramente come se fosse senza ossigeno. E Dean lo bacia. Avventatamente, e a lungo, Castiel che espira dalle narici e fa risalire una mano verso la sua nuca, aggrappandosi a lui come se fosse un salvagente.  
  
E dovrebbe essere più cauto, dovrebbe _proteggersi_ , ma non può. Non più. Non quando Cas è lì, a reclamare ogni angolo della sua bocca, a stringerlo più forte quando sente sulla lingua il sapore delle lacrime di Dean mescolato a quello del suo fiato.  
  
Castiel sospira tra un bacio e l'altro, è qualcosa di profondo e indefinito, mentre Dean resta stupidamente a guardare il suo pomo d'Adamo che si muove dal basso verso l'alto sotto la pelle della sua gola e poi decide che, _fanculo_ deve appoggiare le labbra su quel collo.  
  
Il suono strangolato e animalesco che esce dalla bocca di Castiel s'imprime sul suo cervello come un marchio. Un altro.  
  
"Woh," sussurra, sorridendo come un idiota con la fronte premuta tra la spalla e il collo di Cas. Lasciando in quel punto un altro bacio, uno veloce, solo per provare a se stesso che è tutto vero.  
  
Castiel inclina la testa, cercando in tutti i modi di incrociare il suo sguardo. "Ho sempre sospettato avessi doti poetiche," dice. E' sarcastico, ma non sta ridendo e le sue pupille sono così allargate e le sue labbra così gonfie, che Dean grugnisce, "zitto, rompipalle," prima di lanciarsi ancora sulla sua bocca.  
  
Un secondo dopo, si ferma, scostandosi tra un bacio e l'altro; mette una mano sulla guancia di Cas e con il pollice traccia la curva del suo labbro inferiore, sentendosi un quindicenne stupido. "Hai mantenuto la promessa," dice corrugando la fronte, "sei tornato."  
  
Castiel lo guarda negli occhi a lungo, sono gli occhi più belli che Dean abbia mai visto. "Dean," sussurra concentrato, "se anche il sole si rifiutasse di splendere e le montagne crollassero nel mare...*" Scoppia a ridere quando vede l'espressione assolutamente entusiasmata e sorpresa di Dean che riconosce la citazione dal suo mixtape.  
  
_Se lo ricorda._  
  
Dean gli dà un colpo alla spalla. "Brutto bastardo, ci sai fare, lo sai?"  
  
  


 

_Fin._

 

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: "If the sun refuse to shine, I would still be loving you. When mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me", versi tratti dal testo di Thank you dei Led Zeppelin (canzone che ERA in quel mixtape, nessuno me lo leva dalla testa, ciao.)


End file.
